


Surprise!

by ChibiAuthorChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 6 whole gifts, ? - Freeform, ALL THE FLUFF, Alfred is NOT a stalker, Cliffhangers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Human AU, Lots of it, M/M, Overly romantic, Roses, UKUS, USUK Vday 2018, but yeah fluff, it's not creepy, just in love~, pure fluff, they're all rose themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAuthorChan/pseuds/ChibiAuthorChan
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is willing to do whatever it takes to win over the object of his affections. And he’s decided the best way to do this is by leaving little surprises for him to find over the week leading up to Valentine’s day.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part for the Valentine's Day event by the usuknetwork over on Tumblr. I took part one, I'll link part two when it's out on White day!

This was it, February 7th. One week before the day he’d decided to do it. **  
**

Alfred had been planning this for months, he couldn’t throw away his one shot! Planning out how to make everything perfect and taking the time to figure out exactly what to get that would convince the object of his affections to fall in love with the stranger giving him gifts over the week before Valentine’s day, or at least the school days. It would start out subtle but classy. He knew that’s how his crush, no his love liked it: overly romantic, at least based on those books he was already reading in his free time. He really  _had_ been planning this for months, not that he’d been a stalker through all those months! It was just stuff he’d casually picked up as he’d been staring at Arthur Kirkland with googly eyes from afar.

As usual, his thoughts had started to wander off course, _'Get your head in the game Jones!'_  he told himself, imitating his coach’s voice in his head while trying to literally shake the stray thoughts out of his mind. Alfred couldn’t let something like his tendency to be spacy get in the way of his plans. Pulling up the hood of his hoodie he tried to make himself look a little bit more inconspicuous, or at least that’s what he meant to do. The usual cheery ball of sunshine sneaking around probably stood out more than he usually did with his brightly colored clothing and naturally loud voice. **  
**

The first class of that day was English, perfect for what he was about to do. Arthur was a sucker for Shakespeare, that much had been evident from the time they performed scenes from  _A Midnight Summer’s Dream_  in front of the class earlier that year. The passion you could feel from his performance was immense, even though he’d been stuck with the role of Hermia.

So, for a subtle first-day gift Alfred kept it simple. He made it to class before anyone else could, setting the gift on Arthur’s desk. A long stemmed red rose with a matching ribbon around the stem attaching it to a note with an adapted Shakespeare quote.  _'What’s in a name? That which we call a rose / by any other word would smell as sweet; / If that would be true, could you love me so / not knowing mine?'_  He didn’t sign the note, in fact, Alfred had printed it out in a nice pretty font to keep his handwriting from giving him away. After all, he knew Arthur was a fan of Sherlock Holmes as well. Giving him a mystery would only add to the fun!  

Once the first gift had been set in place Alfred left the room, making sure no one saw him leave. Arthur was usually the first in class so Alfred had gotten up extra early that day just to be sure he’d make it in and out before Arthur got there. Slipping out he hid in the bathroom for a while before going back out to the halls and chatting with nearly everyone that came his way, as usual, all so he could be just as late as he normally was. That was the plan anyway. The longer he waited to go to class the more his anticipation grew. He wanted to be there when Arthur found the gift, but it would be too out of character for him to be in class that early. Ten minutes before the bell would normally ring and 15 minutes before he was usually in class Alfred simply couldn’t stand waiting any longer. Excusing himself from the conversation he’d been having with one of the cheerleaders he headed to class doing his best to be as casual as possible.

Needless to say, he was disheartened to find Arthur looking perfectly normal, aside from the rose he was holding under his desk. Now he’d waited too long to see anything! He let out a loud swear before apologizing to the teacher and paying the 25¢ due to the swear jar. After that brief loss of his cool Alfred managed to calm himself down to his normal amount hyper. He set himself to taking his seat by the window in the back because that’s always where the protagonist always sits. Honestly, he wasn’t paying much attention to the talk of  _To Kill a Mockingbird_ once class had started. Instead, Alfred was staring blankly out the window dreaming up more scenarios and hyping himself for the big reveal the next week.

* * *

As soon as he got home Alfred started on the gift for the next day. A few weeks ago he’d braved a cheesy stationary store just for these gifts. Boy was it hard to keep your cool when buying baby pink paper scented with roses and decorated with the same flower printed in two of the corners. Really he’d meant to use it that day as well but he couldn’t find the paper in time that morning. Oh well, it made the second day’s gift all the more special! Full of excitement he sat the desk in his room. Instead of doing his Pre-Calculus homework Alfred was tapping the eraser of his pencil against the desk as he tried to think of what to write down. Earlier he’d decided the second gift of the week would be a poem he’d written himself. The only problem being that Alfred wasn’t much of a wordsmith. But he  _had_ to write it himself or it wouldn’t be special enough! In the end, he gave up making it purely original and just settled for the usual “roses are red” format. Besides, it fit with the theme he was going for!

By the time he finally made  _the one_  Alfred had over a dozen rejected versions. His phone was displaying a list of words that rhyme with blue and there were balled up scraps of notebook paper littering his desk. Alfred smiled down at the winner with pride, finally feeling good enough to put it on the fancy paper. Grabbing his laptop and opening up Word he typed the poem out and put it in the same fancy font as the last note.

Satisfied with the way it looked he headed downstairs and set a sheet of the rosey paper in the printer because there was no way he could make it look like that on his own. Alfred hadn’t used cursive since the third grade! It would look horrible if he tried, no it was best to print it. Besides, it didn’t give away any hints to who he was. He was 90% sure that Arthur would have fun trying to figure out who these gifts were coming from. The last 10% was him just being frustrated. Either way, he wanted it to say a mystery who he was until the 14th. **  
**

The sound of the printer finishing pulled Alfred back to reality. Picking up the paper he grinned at his accomplishment. Finally, the hour he’d spent making sure it would be juuuust right felt worth it. Plus, it still smelled like roses even after going through the printer, which was something he’d honestly been worried about. Before anyone caught him downstairs and being such a huge sap he made it back to his room and closed the door. He’d gotten enough teasing when the gifts he’d bought farther ahead of time showed up, the price of this level of romanticism was apparently social ridicule. But if everything ended up like planned then it would all be worth it.  


Thankfully delivering this gift didn’t require waking up extra early. Alfred wanted the gifts to be surprises! Like you never know when the next one will show up. So this time during second period he asked to use the bathroom just to get out into the halls. Locker number 423 was Arthur’s. He used it every day before lunch, don’t ask how he knew that Alfred was  _not_ a stalker, just in love. It would be way too suspicious to slip it in closer to when Arthur checked it, so during second period would have to do! Making sure no one else was in the hall he slipped the envelope in through the ventilation holes and wandered around for a bit before heading back to class. But you can bet he was watching when Arthur found the note.

There was barely a reaction from what he saw, but Alfred was 90% sure that was a quick little smile! He could bearly keep one of his own from spreading at the sight. It was a great sign and it meant at the very least that Arthur wasn’t mad about the gifts. Oh, he couldn’t wait for the next day so he could deliver the third! The rest of that day was spent with a smile plastered on his face and a goofy love-struck look in his eyes. At least when he knew Arthur wasn’t looking it was.

* * *

The week went by faster than Alfred thought it would. He dropped off gift after gift every school day. Friday was a box of Rose tea placed on Arthur’s desk in the class after lunch along with a nice tag signed simply with an A on the same scented stationery. It wouldn’t be a fun mystery if he didn’t give hints! Unfortunately, he wouldn’t get to see Arthur receive it or it would be too suspicious since they didn’t spend that class together. Alfred could only hope that he loved it. Everyone knew how much Arthur Kirkland loves tea. And Alfred knew that he also loved roses. Why else would he use it as the theme for his gifts? Aside from the fact that it was all for Valentine’s day and roses were a romantic symbol. Well, hopefully, Arthur got the sentiment he was putting into everything. **  
**

After school that day was the only time Alfred would ever say he couldn’t wait for Monday. Since he couldn’t give anything to Arthur over the weekend Monday would be the first time he’d see him and be able to deliver the next gift. Even if he wanted to give the blond Brit something on Saturday and Sunday there were a few problems. One, he had no idea where Arthur lives, and two, just leaving gifts at someone’s house seemed like more of something a creeper would do. Leaving gifts for someone to find around school, now that was romantic!

On February 12th Alfred got to school early again to set up another gift in their English class. A pocket-sized teddy bear with a small fabric rose sewed between his paws. He’d left another note in Arthur’s locker that day too,  _'I love you as much as a bear loves honey. -A’_  Hopefully that would be enough for him to connect the two that day. Plus if anyone stole the bear while he was out then he’d still get the note! Really he’d thought of giving them separately that morning, maybe make him question if the gift is from the same guy until he opens his locker. More mystery surprise fun!

On the 13th Alfred managed to convince one of his friends to lend him the keys to the student council room and the roof for a few days. “It’s for the astronomy club!” Is what his excuse was. Thankfully with his reputation of 'I’m not stopping until I get what I want’ said friend just sighed and handed over the keys without a word. So, during lunch that day he snuck the 5th gift onto Arthur’s desk in the student council room. It was a teacup he’d found, porcelain with gold painted rims and of course, pink and roses decorating the sides with a single red one painted into the bottom as well, all with some sugar cubes just so be could use a cute little pun on the note for that day. _'Hope I was able to sweeten your day. -A’_  


Student council meetings were at the end of the day on Tuesdays so he’d see it then. Plus the spots he was using needed to start getting more creative! He couldn’t keep using the same ones, he’d used English in first period twice as well as Arthur’s locker, he was running out of places he could sneak the gift in. Sadly it was another gift he couldn’t see the reaction to but that was okay, this was the last day, and if things went as he hoped he could always ask tomorrow.

* * *

That night Alfred could barely sleep. Though it was hard to tell if it was excitement or anxiety, probably both. He’d finally be revealing himself to Arthur as the guy who’d been giving out the gifts nearly all week. Oh dear, what if Arthur was expecting a girl? No no, from his observations Arthur was 90% likely to be attracted to guys. Of course, there was always that 10%… Oh god, could he even go through with this? Alfred took a deep breath, it wouldn’t do good to back out this far into the game. It was like quitting the team before the finals! Sure it was the biggest risk, but it was also the biggest reward. He checked the gift to make sure it was ready three more times before he forced himself to lay back in bed. In the end, Alfred ended up falling asleep to a playlist of songs that made him think of Arthur… Not creeper like at all, it was  _romantic_. 

He ended up only getting about 4 hours of sleep. Alfred had woken up at 5 am from just being too giddy and nervous to sleep any longer. Dragging himself out of bed he picked out the nicest clothes he had that wouldn’t get him outcast from school. Which meant some nice, un-ripped jeans; sneakers that weren’t covered in mud (or that lit up); and a shirt that didn’t have some “stupid” joke on it, just some subtle patriotism with a red, white, and blue stripe. Well, just a red and blue stripe, the rest of the shirt is white. He washed his face, brushed his hair and teeth, and cleaned his glasses until they were spotless. Alfred wanted to make everything perfect, and to look as attractive as he could get by (what he assumed was) Arthur’s standards. Which meant actually putting more effort than usual into what he wore than just throwing on the first thing he saw that wasn’t in the laundry hamper. He ended up having just enough time to make lunch for the both of them. It wasn’t anything super fancy, but hey who didn’t like grilled cheese sandwiches? Alfred double checked that the day’s gift was still there before packing up his school stuff and walking off to school. It was a good thing he lived close enough that he didn’t have to ride the bus because he couldn’t really fit that day’s gift in his backpack.

Thankfully it was Valentine’s day so a bunch of people were walking around campus with balloons, chocolates, stuffed animals, and flowers so he didn’t look that suspicious. Keeping it cool Alfred made it to locker 704, his locker, and stuck the gift inside until lunch. The note however, he kept. While he hated to use Arthur’s locker for the third time he knew he checked it right before lunch so it was the perfect place to leave as to make sure he followed it, if he followed it. Shaking the stray thoughts out of his head, mentally and physically, Alfred did his best not to think about the heartbreak that would ensue if Arthur never showed up. But once he made it to Arthur’s locker he left the note inside regardless.  _'I’ve got no way to make this sound sweeter. But if you could, please meet me on the roof at lunch. I have one last surprise for you. -A’_    


 

Three classes later Alfred rushed to his locker and headed up to the roof, no time to see Arthur read the last note. Though he’d considered meeting on the football field he knew at least three other guys on the team were using it for the same reason. The roof would be much more private, and he was certain Arthur would react better if he wasn’t being watched. So, he waited up on the roof, wishing he’d brought a jacket to fend off the chilly February wind. He was holding the last gift tightly while looking over the edge of the roof down at the school looking over it to see if he could catch a certain mop of messy blond hair coming his way. Alfred was so lost in his thoughts as he looked out over the school he had no idea how long he’d waited by the time he heard the door to the roof open. _'Deep breath Al, you can do this.’_

Alfred turned around and faced his fears head-on with a smile on his face. He hid the last gift behind his back before the last reveal, one last surprise. The instant he caught Arthur’s eyes his posture relaxed and his smile looked more natural. He nearly lost himself again in those pools of green before he remembered the speech he’d spent months practicing. It still didn’t feel like enough, but it would have to do. **  
**

“Of all the things I’ve called you in those notes, none of them could compare to how I see you in this moment. Arthur, you know I’m not the best with words, any other time I’ve talked to you it’s probably seemed rude, blunt, insensitive, and careless. But to be honest, I just didn’t know what to say. So I figured, it would be easier to show you instead of tell you.

I picked out everything myself because I thought each one would be what would make you the happiest. I know how much you like poetry, Shakespeare, and your tea. I know your favorite flower is the rose and I saw you eyeing that teddy bear at the gift shop on our last field trip. And… I know I’m probably the last guy on campus who you’d fall in love with.

You’re just so overwhelmingly, beautiful, smart, witty, and just,  _perfect_. While I’m too loud, crude, cocky, and seemingly insensitive. I knew from the start I had almost no chance with you, but you stole my heart regardless. So, I’m showing you the other side of me, the timid over thinker who’s hopelessly in love. The guy who’s thoughtful, tries his best to be romantic, and will go to any lengths to be able to say 'you’re mine’.

I know I promised one last surprise, but I’m afraid I’ve made it two. So, Arthur Kirkland,” Alfred got down on one knee and pulled a bouquet of chocolate roses out from behind him, holding them out for the other to take. He looked up at him with hope glimmering in his eyes, or maybe they were tears, probably both. One final breath before he asked the big question.

“Will you be my Valentine, and possibly my boyfriend?”


End file.
